


Lot balonem

by Lunitar



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: Wokulski po paru miesiącach spędzonych w Paryżu razem Ochockim nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że zakochuje się w młodszym mężczyźnie.





	Lot balonem

**Author's Note:**

> No więc myślałam nad napisaniem tego fanfica od kiedy przeczytałam Lalkę...Jakieś trzy/cztery lata temu. Ta, długo nie mogłam się zebrać. I chyba nie wygląda to jakbym myślała nad tym trzy lataXD Ale mam nadzieję, że i tak komuś się spodoba :)

Wokulski znowu obserwował kawałek metalu lżejszy od powietrza, gdy do laboratorium wpadł Ochocki.  
-Muszę ci coś...-Jego wzrok skierował się na metal.-Nadal trudno mi w to uwierzyć...-Wokulski zaśmiał się patrząc na jego minę. Ochocki wyglądał, jakby go ktoś zaczarował.  
-Co chciałeś powiedzieć?  
-A tak...Chciałem w końcu polecieć balonem.-Spojrzał na Wokulskiego.-Polecisz ze mną?  
-Nie jestem pewien. Ostatnio nie za bardzo mi się podobało.  
-Jestem pewien, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Proszę, czułbym się pewniej nie będąc tam sam.-Spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Wokulski westchnął. Nie potrafił mu odmówić.  
-Zgoda.  
-Dziękuje!- Ochocki go przytulił. Wokulski poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Nie był pewny co to za uczucie, ale czuł je za każdym razem gdy Ochocki tak robił, mimo że po kilku miesiącach mieszkania razem powinien się przyzwyczaić, że młodszy mężczyzna jest dość wylewny.  
Gdy przyjechał do Paryża prawie od razu spytał Geista czy może zaprosić do badań jeszcze jedną osobę. Geist był trochę podejrzliwy, ale w końcu powiedział, że jeśli Wokulski ufa tej osobie, to może jej to zaproponować. Ochocki nie zdziwił się za bardzo gdy dostał od niego list, ale zapytał czy może komuś powiedzieć, że żyje. Jednak gdy w końcu przyjechał, okazało się, że Rzecki zmarł, zanim zdążył przekazać mu te wiadomość. Wokulski żałował, że nie mógł pojechać na pogrzeb.  
Spytał się, czy Ochocki nie chciał powiedzieć jeszcze komuś. Mężczyzna odpowiedział, że chciał powiedzieć Szumanowi, ale uznał, że to niezbyt dobry pomysł, gdy Szuman był zasmucony śmiercią Rzeckiego i wyjazdem Ochockiego.  
-Może gdyby miał pan zamiar wrócić do Polski. Ale w obecnej sytuacji, lepiej żeby nie wiedział.  
Wokulski nie wiedział czy kiedyś wróci do Polski. Dobrze mu było w Paryżu, zwłaszcza od kiedy przyjechał Ochocki. Już zapomniał o pannie Izabeli. No może nie zapomniał, ale już go to nie bolało. Przy Ochockim czuł się jak nowo narodzony.  
Gdy szli w stronę balonu od Ochockiego nie dało oderwać się wzroku. Ponieważ nikt już nie dbał za niego o jego ubranie, wyglądał bardziej niedbale niż przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, lecz równie pięknie. Wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, które nie były przykryte kapeluszem, bo bał się, że przy locie balonem na pewno nie zwróci uwagi, gdy kapelusz zacznie mu spadać z głowy i potem go już nie znajdzie.   
Gdy w końcu weszli do balonu i ruszyli twarz Ochockiego przez jakiś czas wyrażała tylko szok. Gdy jednak w końcu się uśmiechnął, był to z pewnością najpiękniejszy i najbardziej szczery uśmiech jaki Wokulski widział w swoim życiu. Jednak jeszcze przez jakiś czas był w zbyt wielkim oszołomieniu żeby coś powiedzieć.  
-To niesamowite!-Powiedział Ochocki gdy w końcu był w stanie wydusić jakiś dźwięk.-A mówiłeś, że gorsze niż się wydaje! Uważam wprost przeciwnie!-Wokulski nic nie powiedział, ale jemu ten lot również bardzo się podobał. Bardziej niż poprzedni. Czyżby to ze względu na towarzystwo Ochockiego? Spojrzał na młodszego towarzysza. W jego oczach tliły się iskierki. Jego oczy były tak rożne od pustych oczu panny Izabeli...  
Nagle Wokulski zorientował się, ze jego usta stykają się z ustami młodszego mężczyzny. Szybko się odsunął i odwrócił spanikowany, nie zwracając uwagi na reakcje Ochockiego. Wyglądało na to, że młodszy mężczyzna był zbyt zajęty zachwycaniem się podróżą balonem, żeby oburzyć się od razu.  
Kiedy wysiedli z balonu Ochocki powiedział niepewnie:  
-To na balonie...-Wokulski odszedł jak najszybciej, udając, że nie słyszy.  
Przez cały dzień starał się unikać Ochockiego. Chodził po ulicach Paryża, mając nadzieje, że mężczyzna wrócił do domu. W końcu jednak musiał wrócić. Wszedł niepewnie do środka.  
-Wreszcie jesteś.-Przywitał go Geist.- Ochocki poszedł cię szukać.  
-To znaczy, że go teraz nie ma? To dobrze...-Geist spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
-A to dlaczego?-Wokulski nie odpowiadając poszedł do laboratorium.  
Spędził w nim jakiś czas, rozmyślając. Przypomniał sobie gdy po odwiedzinach Ochockiego, jeszcze w Warszawie, gdy starał się wyleczyć z panny Izabeli zaczął na nowo interesować się chemią. To Ochocki przywrócił mu chęć do życia...A kiedy postanowił wyjechać z kraju prawie natychmiast pomyślał, żeby napisać do Ochockiego z propozycją wyjazdu...Czyżby już wtedy się w nim zakochał? Nie wiedział ale teraz na pewno coś do niego czuł. Jeśli Ochocki się dowie to go znienawidzi...Choć może...Przypomniał sobie, gdy Ochocki raz powiedział do siebie, po cichu, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że nikt go nie słyszy że wreszcie znalazł kogoś z kim może spędzać całe dnie w laboratorium...Wokulski myślał wtedy, że może spotkał w Paryżu jakąś kobietę, która interesowała się nauką, ale Ochocki nigdy z żadną nie przyszedł. Pomyślał, że może im nie wyszło, ale teraz...  
Nie. To niemożliwe.  
Nagle usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że to Geist, jednak tak nie było.  
Ochocki wszedł do laboratorium. Wokulskiemu szybciej zabiło serce i przestraszony chciał wyjść. Ochocki widząc to oparł się o zamknięte drzwi.  
-Musimy porozmawiać.-Oznajmił. Wokulski przełknął ślinę.  
-Przepraszam za to...Nie wiedziałem co robię...Twoje oczy...-Zaraz co ma zamiar powiedzieć? "Były tak piękne?" Przecież to tylko pogorszy sytuację.  
-Czujesz coś do mnie?  
-Chyba tak...-Westchnął.-Teraz pewnie nie będziesz chciał ze mną pracować...Nie wiem w takim razie czy ty zrezygnujesz z tego projektu czy ja powinienem...Może powinniśmy zapy...-Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Ochocki złapał go za koszulę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. I nie było to tylko dotknięcie ust jak wcześniejszy pocałunek Wokulskiego. Wokulski niepewnie go odwzajemnił. Kiedy Ochocki się odsunął uśmiechnął się zalotnie.  
-A skąd wysnułeś wniosek, że ja tego nie odwzajemniam?-Złapał go za rękę.-Ja...Zakochałem się w tobie jeszcze zanim przyjechaliśmy do Paryża.-Zarumienił się i wbił wzrok w podłogę.-To chyba naprawdę najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia. Spełniły się moje dwa największe marzenia...-Wokulski pogłaskał go po policzku. Ochocki podniósł głowę i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Oczy Ochockiego wyglądały tak samo jak na balonie.  
-I mam nadzieję, że uda mi się cię uszczęśliwiać jak najdłużej.-Znów się pocałowali, tym razem bez zaskoczenia z żadnej strony.   
***  
Nie mogli zbyt zbytnio okazywać sobie uczuć publicznie, lecz i tak zdawało im się, że niektórzy których widzieli częściej domyślili się po paru tygodniach. Możliwe, że przez to, że mieszkali z człowiekiem który był uznany za wariata nikogo to nie dziwiło. Samego Geista to nie interesowało dopóki nie przeszkadzało im w pracy. Natomiast kiedy kilka razy przyłapał ich na flirtowaniu przy projekcie ostrzegł, że zaraz będą pracować na zmianę. Od tego czasu nie zdarzało się to już tak często.  
Pewnego dnia Wokulski poszedł do sklepu a przed nim zastał...Pannę Izabelę. Zatrzymał się, patrząc na nią w szoku. Ona spojrzała jeszcze bardziej zszokowana.  
-Pan Wokulski? Pan...żyje?-Wydusiła w końcu.  
-Jak widać. Co panna tutaj robi?  
-To nieistotne...Przepraszam pana.Za wszystko.  
-Nie szkodzi. Prawdę mówiąc wydaje mi się, że wyszło mi to na dobre. Wydaję mi się, że była panna dla mnie...Narzędziem w rękach losu. Bez panny nie spotkałbym osoby dla mnie przeznaczonej.-Panna Izabela wyglądała jakby próbowała ułożyć to sobie w głowie.  
-Narzędziem...przeznaczonej...Kogo ma pan na myśli...-W tej chwili podszedł do nich Ochocki.  
-Geist przypomniał sobie, że trzeba kupić...-Zobaczył Izabelę.-Witaj, kuzynko.  
-Ty też tu jesteś? Wiedziałeś, że pan Wokulski żyje?  
-Tak, od dłuższego czasu.-Izabela nagle zaczęła wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej zszokowaną, choć Wokulskiemu wydawało się, że to niemożliwe. Spojrzała na niego z powrotem pytająco.  
-Czy to...Chyba nie...Czy?-Wokulski wziął Ochockiego za rękę.  
-Tak.  
-Och...Więc...Życzę szczęścia...-Odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić. Ochocki dogonił ją i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
-Mówiłem, że wygram nawet w tych punktach w których liczysz na najzupełniejsze zwycięstwo?  
-Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
-Myślałaś...Miałaś nadzieję, że będzie nieszczęśliwy już zawsze po tym jak go zraniłaś. Myślałaś, że jeśli ktoś był zakochany w tobie to nie zakocha się w kimś innym. Ale nie. On będzie szczęśliwy. Postaram się o to. I kocha mnie bardziej niż kochał ciebie.  
-Jesteś tego pewien?-Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Wyraz jego twarzy nie wyrażał niepewności.-Wygląda na to, że jesteś.-Westchnęła.-Cóż, ja straciłam swoją szansę. Wygląda na to, że wygrałeś. Żegnaj, kuzynie.  
-Żegnaj, kuzynko.-Wrócił do Wokulskiego. Ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
-O czym rozmawialiście?  
-Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że nie będzie próbowała cię namówić, byś do niej wrócił.-Złapał go za rękę.-Wiem, że i tak byś tego nie zrobił, ale wolałem, żeby ona tego nie sprawdzała.  
Wokulski nachylił się do jego ucha i szepnął:  
-Kocham cię.-Ochocki rozpromienił się.  
-Ja ciebie też.


End file.
